Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a control program therefor. Particularly, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of updating firmware, a control method therefor, and a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus in recent years is connectable with a network, and has functions, such as an image data storage function and a file service function that provides image data to a PC, that are equivalent to functions of computer equipment connected to a network, such as a PC and server equipment, in addition to an image print function and a transmission function. Computer equipment, such as a PC and server equipment, updates software including firmware through media, such as a network and a CD-ROM, in order to cope with security vulnerability and operation failure.
Firmware of an image forming apparatus is also updated in the same manner as computer equipment. However, altered firmware may be applied to an image forming apparatus in place of genuine firmware that a firmware vender provides at the time of updating the firmware. If altered firmware is applied to an image forming apparatus that is connected to a network, confidential information that the image forming apparatus concerned has may be revealed or unjust operation of the apparatus may be induced. Accordingly, firmware is necessary to be updated appropriately.
There is a known technique that encrypts genuine firmware downloaded via a network in order to update the firmware appropriately (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-11944 (JP 2007-11944A)).
However, when several hours pass after downloading the genuine firmware concerned until applying, for example, encryption of the genuine firmware downloaded via the network may be released by a third party who tries illegal access to the image forming apparatus. If encryption is released, there is a possibility that altered illegal firmware may be applied.
Moreover, even if firmware certified by the IEEE standard, which enhances a security function to prevent an operation by a third party, an illegal access to a network system, data alteration, an information, etc., is applied beforehand, firmware that is not certified by the IEEE standard may be applied due to an artificial mistake when it takes long time after downloading the firmware until applying, which may result in deterioration in the security function of the image forming apparatus.